The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy
|time = 22 min. (approx.)|production_companys = Mercury Filmworks Warner Bros. Animation|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network (Season 1-2, second-run for Season 3-6) WB Kids (Season 3-6, reruns for Season 1-2) Boomerang (reruns)|release = November 4th, 2017-present}}The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy is an American animated series developed by Warner Bros. Animation for Cartoon Network. It is the third series of the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise. The show's theme song is sung by Abandoned Pools. Starting with Season 3, new episodes moved to WB Kids, but the show will still remain on Cartoon Network. It was announced, via Facebook and Twitter, that the reruns for TCoCTSB will air on Adult Swim's Toonami on August TBD, 2019. The sixth season was confirmed to be the final season. Synopsis The adventures of a fast boy and his gang are chronicled. Characters Main *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' (voiced by Jason Griffith on Season 1-2 and Matthew Mercer on Season 3-4) - a teenaged boy with the powers of speed, using it to protect the world and FingerTown. **'Tommy the Opossum' (voiced by Scott Menville) - a opossum who is Collin's favorite friend. **'Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog' (also voiced by Jason Griffith on Season 1-2 and Carlos Alazraqui on Season 3-4) - a Brussels Griffon who is gifted with speed and is Collin's pal/pet. *'Wesley Ledlow/The Wesdragon' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a dragon who was once a human. *'Trent Wright' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a teen boy who turns into animals. Supporting *'Flappy McFinger' (voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Evelynn Rodriguez' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Alexis Doll' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'VoodooFinger' (voiced by Tom Kane) - a tiki-witch Finger who is Collin's mentor. *'GoofFinger' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'IceFinger' (voiced by TBD) - TBD. *'Handy' (also vocied by Phil LaMarr) - an inventor Finger who TBD. *'Anna Grace Cochran' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - a teenage girl who TBD. *'Katherine "Katie" Clark' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - a teenage girl who is Handy's assistant. She has a crush on Collin despite him dating Evelynn. *'Abigail Johnson' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a teenage girl who is a expert hacker, and helps Collin at times. **'Russell' (voiced by (reserved for GreenGrass) - a Coquerel's sifaka who is Abigail's pet, being smarter than Tommy. *'Jayden Letson' (voiced by also voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a teen girl who is Voodoo's assistant. *TBD *'Paint character' Antagonists *'Teary Eyed Bryte' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - a teary eyed who wants to kill Collin and rule over FingerTown, and the main antagonist. **'Eli' (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD **'Fang Suckle' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Zane' (also voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a sadistic Face Paint welding a flamethrower who wants to TBD. *'The Llama King' (voiced by Darin De Paul) - TBD. He is exclusive to the series. *'Erim Evilman' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - a bat monster who serves TBD. *'The Elefish King' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - an Elefish who serves as the king of the Elefishes. *'Gurkha' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - a Velociraptor who aims to kill Collin. **'Sharp' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Goatritus' (voiced by ) - a giant goat who serves as the keeper of the goats. Episodes See List of The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy episodes. Ratings File:TV-Y7-FV_icon.jpg|Most episodes' ratings TV-Y7_icon.png|Some episodes' ratings International Titles *There are titles in different countries: **Spanish: Las crónicas de Collin el Niño Veloz **France: Les Chroniques de Collin le Speedy Boy **Italy: Le cronache di Collin Boy Speedy **German: Die Chroniken von Collin die Speedy Boy **Russia: Хроники Collin скорейшего Boy (Khroniki Collin skoreyshego Boy) **Japanese: コリンスピーディボーイのクロニクル **Korean: 콜린 빠른 소년의 연대기 **Greek: Τα Χρονικά του Collin την ταχεία Αγόρι (Ta Chroniká tou Collin tin tacheía Agóri) **China: 科林迅速男孩编年史 **Norway: Chronicles of Collin den Speedy Boy **Finland: The Chronicles of Collin Speedy Poika **Sweden: Chronicles of Collin den snabba pojken **Iceland: The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy **Poland: Kroniki Collin Speedy Boy Tropes Funny *Most of the times, the characters gets broken into pieces, gets melted, and etc. the cartoony way (similar to the way of Looney Tunes). *An recurring running gag in the series is Bryte confronting/yelling at Eli and Fang. Heartwarming Tear-jerker Webisodes The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy/Webisodes International In Canada, the series started airing on Teletoon and Cartoon Network Canada on Janurary 20, 2018 and Feburary 3, 2018, respectively. In U.K, it started airing on Cartoon Network U.K on December, a month after its premeire and in Boomerang in April. The series premieres on France on Janurary 2018. The series premiered on June 9th on both Cartoon Network Asia and Cartoon Network Korea. The series premeired on July 7 and July 14 on Cartoon Network Japan and Cartoon Network Taiwan, respectively. Reruns started airing on Boomerang on March 3, 2018. Notes/Trivia *The show is rated TV-Y7-FV, while some episodes of the show it was rated TV-Y7. *It was the first flash-animated non-DC Warner Bros. Animation show to actually include eye colors on the characters. *Although premiered on CN back in 2017, in 2019, it was labeled the first WB Kids original series. *This was the final CTSB cartoon where Oscar Hamilton was involved in before his death on December 1, 2018. *Katie and Anna both appear in the CTSB comic series. *It is the first and (currently) only flash-animated CTSB cartoon. *This is the first Collin the Speedy Boy cartoon to have banned episodes. Reception Since the premiere, it became one of the most-watched Cartoon Network series and is currently considered one of the best Warner Bros. Animation series. Critical Response In addition to being a success, the show recieved instant critical acclaim. It was praised for its writing, characters, animation, and humor. Accolades Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Animation Category:Flash Animation Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:TV-Y7 Category:Boomerang Category:TV Series Category:2017 American television series debuts Category:2017 Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Fantasy Category:Science fiction